


Briish People be like

by Cr4ckP0t_H0m0z



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Danganronpa V3, SDR2, Super Danganronpa 2, ndrv3
Genre: Also if you see this and your british it’s a joke and I love you, Also if you’re a Sonia fan/stan/Kinnie I’m sorry I’m advance, Danganronpa-AU, Gen, I was messin around and this just manifested, I’d kiss you if we didn’t all live in a hell world, I’ll write real fics one day, So basically I’m really dumb, also this is just a shitpost wh, but DR is a killing game so your probably fine with that, but I’m not cause I don’t really like her, i guess??, idk how tags work, no beta we die like men, shitpost, that day however is not today, this is stupid and probably bad, tw: murder, u r valid doe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cr4ckP0t_H0m0z/pseuds/Cr4ckP0t_H0m0z
Summary: Maki is on her way home one rainy night when she bumps into a total stranger, one all to eager to befriend her.Basically, I kill Sonia for being Briish. Sorry luv.
Kudos: 2





	Briish People be like

It was a day like any other in the jolly UK. More specifically it was a gloomy, rainy day. The side walk was covered in a layer of rain since it had been raining for what felt like the past week. Maki Harukawa was walking down a dark alleyway, shoulders tense and head lowered. Like a sad puppy. She hated the rain, she hated being here and she hated British people. Their stupid accents made her irrationally angry as her assassin instincts threatened to take hold and slit whoever was talkings neck. She had been at work all day dealing with customer after customer, all of which had incredibly annoying British accents. Lucky for her though, it was her last day and she would be moving back home soon. School was almost over and she couldn’t be more relived.

She was about halfway home when she bumped into someone she’d never met before. 

“Oh my! I am so very sorry!” The girl said as she backed up a bit. 

“Great.. more of that stupid British accent..” Maki thought with distain, keeping her face perfectly neutral. “It’s fine, sorry I wasn’t paying attention,” Maki said as she made her was past the blonde Brit.

“No no no! This simply won’t do!” The blonde said stepping in front of Maki in order to block her retreat. “I need to give you a proper apology! Then we can become friends over some tea and , oh! Look at that! This is perfect!”

“What?” Maki started, her instincts already pestering her to kill the girl and go home before her body was found.

“It’s almost tea time! We’re close to my house and your soaking! We should get you inside and warm you up before you catch a cold.”

Maki stared at her for a moment, looking for any hint of sarcasm or mocking but she couldn’t seem to find any. Either Brits are good liars or she was being genuine. Maki didn’t really care which, she just wanted to leave. 

“Look I appreciate the offer but-” She was cut off before she could finish by the blonde who had grabbed her arm and started pulling her back, presumably towards her house. 

“My name is Sonia Nevermind, I’ve lived in Britain my whole life and I love making new friends! Though I don’t actually have many genuine friends since-” Maki could barely keep up with what she was saying. Between the speed and the thick British accent all she managed to catch was her name. She felt extremely overwhelmed and her instincts were screaming at her to end this already.

“Look, uh, Sonia, was it?” Maki stoped and managed to gather Sonia’s attention. “I really do appreciate the offer but I’m leaving the country tomorrow and I really just want to go home.” 

Sonia looked at her, her eyes a mix of confusion and oddly, sadness? “ Why would you ever want to leave such a nice country? Maybe if you came to tea time with me I could teach you some things about Britain and it’s culture and-”

“Ughhh. Ok that’s it.” 

“Listen lady, your going to leave and I’m going to go home. I’m don’t give a damn about your culture and I’m sick and tired of hearing nothing but British accents 24/7,” Maki yelled. This time when Maki looked back a Sonia the confusion she saw only moments ago was replaced with hurt and possibly some anger. 

“Well I never!” Sonia cried. “Now your definitely coming back with me.” She said, once again taking Maki’s arm and dragging her in the same direction.

Maki felt about ready to snap. So, she did. 

She whipped out her pocket knife and let her talent take over. She shoved Sonia to the ground with the arm she was holding and pinned her. Sonia started to struggle and squirm but Maki was much stronger than the little princess. Maki grabbed hold of Sonia’s hair and yanked her up by it. The knife glinted with light from far off lamp posts as the rain poured down around them.

Maki hesitated for a moment, and in that moment Sonia made the mistake of opening her mouth, “Oi, p-please mate don’t do thi-”

She never got to finish her plea. As soon as the word mate left her lips her fate was sealed. The knife was hurled down with the force of all of Maki’s frustration. Moments after the knife pierced Sonia’s heart she stopped breathing and her blood covered the ground. Maki took a moment to collect herself and chuckle a little at how all her frustrations for the past year or so had simply vanished in a matter of moments.

“I guess I should have done that sooner.” She thought as she slid the knife out of Sonia’s chest with a hum. 

She kicked Sonia’s body somewhere where it wouldn’t be found until at least morning and continued on her way back home, and soon, back to her way back to her home country. Far, far away from this whole affair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> If your not one of my friends who wanted me to write this,, maybe stick around?? I actually do like DR and a bunch of other stupid junk and I’ve been wanting to try writing more so, yeah! Maybe you’ll see more from me.  
> If your one of my friends, gtfo the joke is over. It’s done. I did the funnie now leave.


End file.
